Prototype (PG3D)
This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you are looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Prototype (PGW). (220 on sale).|upgrade = Prototype Up1 Prototype Up2|Level required = 1}} The Prototype, formerly called the "Prototype-PSR 1", is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 5.3.0 update. It is the first form of the Prototype. Appearance It has a grey body, with an orange battery. The energy source in the barrel is neon purple, with two spring-loaded rings around it. There is a silver "1" painted on it. Possibly a markings from it's manufacturer. Strategy The Prototype has a high damage output, low capacity, low-to-moderate rate of fire, and normal mobility. Tips *The Prototype holds 4 charges in the battery, with an additional 8 charges in reserve. This can be maxed out to 16 charges in reserve. It comes with a 4x Zoom Scope. It is also one of the strongest sniping weapons in the game. *This weapon has a slow rate of fire, and does incredible damage at any distance, making a very high chance for a one-hit kill from this gun. Due to the fact it shoots through all objects, this means the shot can travel through walls, as well as multiple targets in a straight line. This gun is best used at long range, but also very good for no-scoping, due to a medium-size hit box. *It is reccomended to use this weapon in sniper forts because it has aslow fire rate, and if not in sniper forts people can just kill you with an automatic weapon or a shotgun. Counters *The Prototype has a slow fire rate, therefore, you should use automatic and powerful weapons (usually from the primary section) to shoot at the prototype user. You've got to move around rapidly while shooting. If you don't move around rapidly and shoot rapidly, the enemy can easily prevail. *Due to the low fire rate, it is recommended to use the Prototype in long ranges. In close range, its users can be overwhelmed by automatic weapons. As it has long cooldown between shots. *Ambush its users to easily deal with them. *Explosive weaponry does mess with the user's aim whilst damaging them. Upgrades *Prototype Up1 *Prototype Up2 Skins *Golden Prototype, unlocked at Steel League. Appearance *Basically the silver parts of this form are replaced with golden encrust. Instead of the "1", "2" or "3" symbols, it puts G, indicated as an abbreviation of "Gold" or "Golden". Also, the Prototype without the skin changes cameo, and if you equip the golden skin, all 3 forms will look the same. Cost *120 . Theme N/A Supported Maps *Sniper Forts *Destroyed Megalopolis Weapon Setups Carry around a high-mobility weapon to easily traverse around the map and finding sniping spots. Trivia *Along with other weapons, even though this gun deals maximum damage, it cannot kill certain mobs or bosses in Campaign or Survival in one shot. *It is unknown what kind of weapon it's based off of, but the PSR-1 could be a reference to Call of Duty: Black Ops II's Storm PSR (Piercing Sniper Rifle). It also shows some similarity to the Promethean Rifle from "Halo". The general community consensus is that it stands for Plasma Sniper Rifle. *If done right, it is possible to miss an enemy but still kill them, assuming they hit the beam fast enough (~1 second or less). *This weapon kills instantly regardless as to whether you get a body or headshot for certain armor levels. *It is currently a top seller in the shop. *Before the 9.3.0. update, each time the gun had fired, a light blue box pops out of the receiver, and the player pushes the box back in. However that action was removed and the action is only seen while reloading. *The beam that the Prototype shoots out stays mid-air. This also happens to the Laser Minigun beam. *In the 8.0.0 update, it received 2 upgrades. *A character named Gordon "originally" invented this weapon. According to its lore. *Enemies killed by the Prototype suffer a distinctive death by vaporization, wherin they are frozen in place and disintegrate into purple colored particles. * It is the only gun with a golden skin that changes the gun texture when upgrading the gun, even without the golden skin. * However, if the Automatic Peacemaker and the Steam Revolver still had their former processors, the same explanation from the Prototype. * It is the first laser sniper rifle introduced into the game. Gallery Prototype PSR-1 Farm.jpg|PSR-1 in action Prototype.jpg|In survival mode Prototype UP2.jpg|The Prototype UP2 Prototype UP1.jpg|The Prototype UP1 Category:Scoped Category:Weapons Category:Wall Break Category:Sniper Category:Laser